


Cutting Cookies

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: Dean's sense of fun isn't for everyone.





	

Automobiles were  _awful_. They were cramped and unsteady and dangerous and loud - Dean’s prized contraption being more unsettling than most. And still,  _somehow_ , Lucifer found himself sitting rigidly in the backseat, his eyes staring up at the grey sky as he determinedly ignored the passing terrain. The classic rock music was playing softly, having been turned down upon Sam’s insistence that they enjoy each other’s company, rather than drown out all thought with the zealous guitar riffs Judas Priest and STYX. 

Not that it would have mattered much to the archangel, either way. Any conversation had been exclusive to the other three occupants of the vehicle, Lucifer’s sapphire eyes on the open sky, and his mind roaming anywhere that was far away from thoughts of confinement and purring motors. 

“Luce, we’ll be there soon.” The deep, hushed voice drug him back from his well-practiced state of escape, but he kept his stare directed outward, giving a silent nod of acknowledgement. He became aware of the quiet murmurings from the front seat, where Castiel had been allotted the rare opportunity of taking Sam’s usual seat, the younger hunter opting to sit in the back with the notably silent archangel. 

“Hey - can you look at me?” A light touch to his hand caused Lucifer to flinch just barely, before warm fingers threaded easily between his own, the contrast in temperatures more prominent than usual. With a deep breath in, and a slow, steady exhalation, the archangel forced his body to obey his will, turning back toward Sam with an entirely unreadable expression - the exact expression Lucifer wore when something was  _truly_ bothering him. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this, Lucifer.” Sam smiled warmly, attempting to make the archangel forget about his nerves. “It’s been way too long since I’ve been to a movie, and I really think you guys will like this one.” 

“We sure as hell  _better_.” Dean glanced at Sam in the rear-view mirror, releasing a small huff of annoyance. “These roads are insane. If I touch the breaks too hard, we’ll be doing cookies the rest of the way there.” 

“Should we go back?” There was a trace of alarm in Sam’s voice now, and Lucifer turned to stare at him closely, trying to pick up on the details of the situation. 

“Ha. Do you know who you’re talking to? If  _anyone_ can drive seven miles on an ice skating rink, it’s your big bro.” Dean reached down to turn the music up a little louder, causing Sam to roll his eyes, a small grin on his face. 

“What does that mean?” Lucifer’s cool voice was so unexpected after his lengthy silence, that the smile fell immediately from the younger Winchester’s face, and he met the archangel’s eyes with confusion. 

“What does  _what_ mean?”

“I was under the impression that cookies were a type of baked dessert food.” This time it was Castiel’s gravelly voice to fill up the small space, picking up easily on his elder brother’s confusion. 

“Oh.  _Oh_!  _Cookies_ … yeah… no, Dean meant spinning cookies - like… in the car.” The blank stares that Sam’s answer earned him reminded the human that he had to start with a more basic explanation. He parted his lips to continue, before Dean’s voice cut him off. 

“Why don’t I just  _show_ you?” He turned off the road suddenly, entering a large, empty bank parking lot, the Impala already fishtailing slightly as he picked up speed. 

“ _Dean_ \- no!” 

“Come on, Sammy - they’ll get a kick out of it.” Sam’s grip tightened instinctively on Lucifer’s hand, and the archangel looked back to see hints of anger and panic in his hazel eyes. 

“Dean, what -”

“ _Hold on_ , Cas.” And that was the only warning given before the Impala was spinning around wildly in the expansive lot, Dean pushing down on the accelerator and turning the wheel with sharp movements, whipping the vehicle in small circles until he was nearly dizzy. 

When he finally slowed the car to a stop, he glanced over to the wide-eyed seraph with a grin, before turning around, the smile immediately disappearing from his face. 

“What the hell -” 

“There.” Without needing to see that their companions were missing, Castiel was already gesturing toward the edge of the parking lot, Dean’s eyes following his line of sight, and landing upon the two figures in the distance. 

“Shit.” Despite the bewildered look on his face, Sam seemed to be trying to calm the archangel to his side, one arm around Lucifer’s back, and the other reaching across to grip his arm. After looking on for a few seconds, Dean shifted the vehicle into  **drive** again, crossing the parking lot slowly to reach the agitated pair, coming to a stop a few meters away. He opened the door to exit, and was immediately greeted by his brother’s angry voice. 

“Dean! What in the  _hell_ was that? You could’ve gotten us killed!” 

“Oh, come on! Don’t be so melodramatic, Sammy - I was having a little fun!”

“ _Fun_?” Lucifer’s voice was eerily calm, and both of the brothers turned immediately to look at him, his crystal eyes turning up slowly to capture Dean’s gaze. His expression was dark and angry, but Sam could feel the way the angel’s body trembled beneath his grip, and he knew that Lucifer was doing everything he could to fight back his more vulnerable emotions. 

“Dean - I’d suggest that you get back into that automobile  _right now_ , because at this moment, it is the  _only thing_ that is stopping me from showing you how  _ **fun**_ I can be.” 

“Come on, you guys are acting like I forced you to play Russian Roulette or something!” 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was less angry, but equally as forceful, and he turned away from Lucifer to fix his brother with a steely look. “I think you should go on ahead. Lucifer and I will meet you at the theater. Got it?” 

“Sam -”

“We should go now if you wish to see the trailers.” Dean nearly jumped from the sound of Castiel’s voice, so near his shoulder. He hadn’t heard the younger angel leave the car, but, then again, Castiel probably hadn’t used the door. 

“ _Angels_.” Dean muttered quietly under his breath, glancing back to Sam and Lucifer, before shaking his head and sliding back down into the driver’s seat. “Get your feathery ass moving, Cas, unless you wanna stand here in the cold and talk about your feelings with Mary Kate and Ashley over there.” He slammed the door shut, waiting for Castiel to get back inside, before peeling out of the parking lot a little faster than necessary, the taillights disappearing quickly around the bend. 

“Are you okay?” Sam turned immediately back to Lucifer, his grip secure upon the archangel’s biceps as he moved to face him directly. 

“Yes, Sam,  _I’m fine_. I’m sorry - I may have overreacted a bit.” It had been an instinctual reaction, the need to protect Sam having quickly taken priority the _moment_ he felt they might have been in danger. Even so, Dean likely hadn’t _actually_ acted with ill intent. Of course, that didn’t mean he had been acting sensibly, either.

“ _Overreacted_? Lucifer - I’ve seen you turn a radio to ash because it played the same song twice in an hour. I think you’ve shown remarkable restraint, all things considered.” He gave the archangel a gentle smile, moving his grip down his arms, taking a firm hold of his yet unsteady hands. “We don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to. I can call Dean and let him know we changed our minds. I don’t think he’ll blame us after  _that_ little stunt.” 

“No… I  _want_ to go, Sam.  _I do_. I want to see this  _movie theater_  you always talk about.” He gave Sam’s hands a reassuring squeeze, conjuring up a weak smile. “Besides, after all of your excitement, I need to see if this film is truly worthy of the accolades.” 

“ _Oh_? You’re an archangel  _and_ a film critic, now?” Sam teased Lucifer lightly, knowing that it was his own excitement that was encouraging Lucifer to remain so stubborn, but also acknowledging that he would never persuade the archangel to change his mind, even if he honestly  _didn’t_ want to go. He released his hold, bringing his hands up to cradle Lucifer’s face tenderly, the warmth of his hands seeping into the far-too chilled skin, his thumbs rubbing little patterns against his cheeks as he continued to soothe the shaken archangel.

“Okay then - if you’re sure, we’ll go. But we don’t have to sit with Dean. In fact, we’ll sit in the back - in the make-out section.” He chuckled quietly, his smile broadening when Lucifer furrowed his brows in confusion.

“ _Make-out section_?” Lucifer tilted his head curiously, the nature of movie theaters suddenly gaining an entirely new element of mystery.

“Don’t worry -“ Sam leaned forward, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Lucifer’s lips, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. “I’ll show you what I mean when we get there.”


End file.
